


He misses her so much

by Diana924



Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Mental Instability, Regret, Season/Series 04
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Se solo lei ci fosse stata tutto sarebbe stato più facile.
Relationships: Dwight Enys/George Warleggan, Elizabeth Chynoweth/George Warleggan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	He misses her so much

Se solo lei ci fosse stata tutto sarebbe stato più facile.

George Warleggan non si era mai vergognato di ammettere che lui amava Elizabeth Chynoweth da sempre ed era stato comunque molto paziente nel corso degli anni sapendo che la sua posizione lo rendeva inferiore a lei. Si era fatto avanti solamente alla morte di Francis proponendole un accordo vantaggioso per entrambi: il nome di lei in cambio della fortuna di lui, e lei aveva accettato. Poco gli importava che lo amasse o meno, era determinato a renderla felice e darle tutto ciò di cui necessitava perché Elizabeth meritava solo il meglio.

E c’era anche la soddisfazione di averla tolta a Ross, se solo avesse pazientato invece di sposare quella serva adesso avrebbe potuto proporsi lui ma Ross si era eliminato con le sue mani, ennesima espressione di una classe sociale che George fortemente disprezzava ma anche alla quale voleva disperatamente appartenere, meritava la vetta assieme agli altri.

La nascita di Valentine lo aveva colmato di orgoglio e felicità, un figlio, un figlio maschio e concepito praticamente la prima notte di nozze, non poteva esserne più orgoglioso, almeno finché la vecchia non aveva aperto bocca, quella maledetta vecchia che aveva insinuato nella sua mente un sospetto, il più terribile. Ross ed Elizabeth, Ross ed Elizabeth che lo prendevano per sciocco umiliandolo e facendogli crescere un bastardo. Ma più Valentine cresceva e meno vedeva segni di Ross in lui, era una sciocchezza si era detto più volte.

Lui ed Elizabeth erano felici, Ross no e la sua carriera andava più che bene, tutto fino a quel maledetto giorno.

Avrebbe voluto altri figli da Elizabeth ma mai l’avrebbe messa in quella situazione, potevano anche essere loro tre se a lei stava bene, mai le avrebbe fatto simili pressioni, a lui interessava solo averla accanto a sé, bambini o non bambini.

Lei invece aveva fatto di testa sua e ora l’aveva persa per sempre. Le era stato accanto fino all’ultimo ma cosa valeva? Come poteva sopravvivere senza di lei, aveva tremendamente bisogno di Elizabeth accanto, come consigliera, alleata, amica, amante e moglie, Elizabeth era tutto per lui.

Forse per questo aveva cominciato a vederla, era come se lei non se ne fosse mai andata e fosse rimasta con lui, ad aiutarlo e consigliarlo come sempre, non capiva perché gli altri non la vedessero eppure era lì, di fronte a lui e parlava, la sentiva distintamente parlare la sua bella e intelligente moglie.

Suo zio invece aveva deciso di punirlo con quelle pratiche innaturali ma non poteva esserci nulla di male se vedeva Elizabeth, cosa poteva esserci di sbagliato se sua moglie era di fronte a lui pronta ad aiutarlo, Carys Warleggan semplicemente non capiva si era detto.

Non era nemmeno riuscito a guardare la bambina, l’aveva presa in braccio e osservata, questo si ma non l’aveva mai realmente guardata o aveva sentito un briciolo dell’orgoglio paterno che aveva avvertito con Valentine, quando Elizabeth era ancora in vita.

Dwight per fortuna c’era, sapeva come trattarlo e farlo lentamente abituare all’idea che Elizabeth non ci fosse più, eppur lui l’aveva vista, ne era sicuro e Dwight non gli era andato contro, forse tutto sommato il dottor Enys era davvero bravo come sostenevano in tanti. Lui non era pazzo, solo … aveva bisogno di sua moglie.

<< Molti genitori, in seguito a un lutto non sanno relazionarsi con i figli specialmente se le madri muoiono di parto, ma non è colpa di nessuno. Non tua, non di Elizabeth e certamente non della piccola Ursula >> aveva tentato di spiegargli Dwight. Poteva anche aver ragione ma se non fosse stato così sospettoso ora Elizabeth sarebbe stata con lui, perché nessuno lo capiva?

<< Lei voleva … voleva fare ciò che era giusto e se non fosse stato per le mie accuse ora sarebbe viva >> ammise prima di prendere in braccio sua figlia. Valentine era un altro discorso, con lui non sapeva proprio cosa dire e come dirlo ma con Ursula, forse poteva essere per lei un buon padre. Se solo Elizabeth fosse stata ancora in vita.

<< Non possiamo darci colpe che non possediamo. Si è trattato di un tremendo incidente come fin troppo spesso avvengono, non è colpa di nessuno >> replicò Dwight testardo prima di posare una mano sulla sua spalla. In altri tempi lo avrebbe allontanato o avrebbe reagito con stizza ma quel legame stranamente lo confortava, si sentiva protetto quando Dwight era con lui, Dwight era buono, Dwight aveva a cura la sua salute fisica e mentale come nessun’altro. Non sapeva cosa provasse esattamente per Dwihght ma ne apprezzava la compagnia e gli aiuti che gli aveva prodigato, una parte della sua mente la notte gli sussurrava che sarebbe stato meglio continuare con i comportamenti stravaganti in maniera tale che l’altro non lasciasse, ma erano solo sciocchezze. Dwight non era un alleato o un nemico e forse era la cosa più veloce ad un amico che avesse mai avuto nel corso degli anni.

<< Mi sento sollevato quando trovo qualcuno, riesco a dormire tranquillo e … riesco a tenerla in braccio >> ammise, sapeva che Ursula era innocente ma una parte di sé l’avrebbe sempre considerata la causa della morte di Elizabeth, ne era tristemente consapevole.

<< Ognuno supera il dolore come ritiene opportuno, non sei solo George: hai tuo zio che a modo suo ti vuol bene, due bellissimi bambini … e me >> lo confortò Dwight, era così vicino che avrebbe potuto baciarlo pensò George, sarebbe bastato allungare un poco il collo e le loro labbra si sarebbero unite. Ursula era ancora neonata e non avrebbe potuto fare la spai, Dwight era un uomo d’onore e lui aveva così tanto bisogno di conforto. I suoi occhi si fermarono sulle labbra di Dwight, non aveva mai baciato un uomo, a scuola non era stato deputato degno a causa delle sue origini ma sapeva bene cosa avveniva la notte e ora … .

Fu questione di un attimo, Dwight lo lasciò fare quando premette castamente le sue labbra contro le sue, fu un contatto lieve, tenero e bisognoso allo stesso tempo. Aveva bisogno di conforto, di qualcuno che lo sostenesse e Dwight era lì, il dottor Enys doveva aiutarlo.

<< George, è reato >> lo ammonì Dwight dolcemente, come se volesse dissuadere sé stesso più che lui.

<< Non lo dirò a nessuno, e nemmeno tu, vero Dwight? >> gli domandò prima di risistemare Ursula nella culla.

<< Potrebbero vederci >> tentò di ribattere Dwight.

<< E se anche fosse? Ursula non farà la spia >> rispose lui prima di sfiorare il volto dell’altro con le dita soffermandosi in particolar modo sulle labbra. Dwight sospirò prima di essere lui questa volta a baciarlo. Elizabeth forse non avrebbe approvato la segretezza ma era sicuro che avrebbe saputo consigliarlo per il meglio, si, sua moglie avrebbe saputo cosa dire pensò George Warleggan prima di approfondire il bacio, aveva così tanto bisogno di quel conforto.


End file.
